Three Months
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: It took him three months to know she had moved on. Grissom Pov, Sandle implied.


Summary: It took three months for him to catch on that she had moved on without him.

I guess you could say Post Daddy's Little Girl. And yet, I wished I thought of the words Sara said to Grissom, looking right at him. _I guess some people just shouldnt be together _priceless! Anyways here goes!

* * *

Grissom noticed small changes in Sara over the period of three months. Something that felt like a smack across the face, except the stinging extended over his entire body.

Month one wasn't paid much attention but he did notice that her clothes had become more along the lines of what Catherine would wear. Brighter colours were worn under the dark coats but even those soon changed into happy colours. If he remembered correctly he'd even saw pink one day. A vast difference from the limited colours of black, green and brown he saw her wear from day to day. But he had let that thought slip to the back of his mind.

The thought from the early week of month one filtered into his brain as the second month started. She was wearing makeup and not just the usual concealer that could be bought at any local pharmacy or supermarket. But blush, lipstick or lip gloss he was wasn't sure, and eyeshadow, the colours had moved from light browns and gray to her matching the colour of the shirt she wore. He couldn't help but think how pretty she looked but he pushed that thought away too, he had work to do.

The phone call was what alerted him that something was up. Warrick needed help with a case, Greg and Sara both had the night off, but as always his first choice had been Sara, so he could see her, but he wouldn't dwell on that too long. There was nothing wrong in thinking that he was should he say smitten with her. Only she would never know.

The phone call started out fine, he didn't hesitate to punch in numbers like he usually did. The dial tone had started. One ring went by and thought it was odd, she always picked up on the first ring. The second ring past and he drew his eyebrows together in a confused manner. Why wasn't she answering?

By the third ring shock had settled in and was just about to hang up when she answered on the fourth.

"Hello?" she sounded out of breath, maybe he'd disturbed her from taking a shower.

"Can you come in tonight?" oh he sounded pathetic asking her that but if she knew the really answer would she come in? He heard laughing in the background but silence from the person he'd called. The laughter told him she hadn't been in the shower.

"I'm sorry what?" he could do this, just repeat the question, why was he acting like a boy asking his first date out.

"I asked if you could come in tonight Warrick needs help with a case" he swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"Why couldn't you help him?" he was afraid she would ask that. If was funny how you could say you were afraid of nothing, but yet everything scared you.

"I thought maybe you would want to" and he wanted to see her but it wasn't like he would come out and say that. He felt at peace when he knew she was milling about the lab.

"I'm sorry I have other plans" Click.

He didn't realize she hung until the constant beep of the phone made its way to his brain. Glancing the phone, he dropped it back into its cradle as if it burned him. He didn't sit and wallow, he stood Warrick needed his help.

By the third month he had to tell himself what he had been refusing to let himself dwell on for the past couple of years. She had moved on. At first he thought Hank had been some in the form of payback but he could tell she went into that relationship with her heart on her sleeve.. She had actually started to care. But that had been over for at least two years and he was somewhat relieved.

This was the month he had noticed the most, she had laughed on more than one occasion over something stupid. He still didn't know what had been so damn funny. Her over time hours were dwindling down and she on most morning left when everyone else did. Come to think of it, she only worked over time when one other person began to work over time.

Greg.

Was it possible that well he had been refusing to see what he already knew; she was seeing her student and co-worker. N o she wouldn't. But just because he didn't want an office relationship did mean she didn't or wouldn't. And found a willing participant too. He couldn't help but wonder why him. And how. He mentally kicked himself for pairing them together. He'd only done so because of Greg's infatuation with Sara and would hang on to her every word.

It had worked a little too well. She had grown to like the pesky lab rat.

Now that he knew, he saw things, things that had him regretting them being mentor and student.

The casual flirtive glance here and there. The touch on the arm if he had something for her to look at but she couldn't quite see. She had just done that in the middle of the hallway, but was certain no one knew or they just didn't care.

The smile she would give him when he found a piece of evidence that could solve a case was a smile that she had used on him on more than one occasion. But not in a while.

She wasn't one sided on showing how she felt. Greg had felt it was his duty to stand closer to her in public, in an almost protective manner. The way his hand would find the small of her back as he ushered her through a door he held. He'd even seen the kiss they thought no one had. Just a quick kiss and a look. He'd made his presence known after that by closing the door. She had simply replied she had last seen Catherine in the AV lab.

It wasn't like him to do it but on his way he couldn't resist to dropping a hint, he stopped and turned to look at them both.. Ready to say something but he couldn't, he turned and left them alone in search of Catherine all the while fighting the sick feeling that was rising.

So he did what he did best. He worked. Work was what had cost him, Work was what caused him to lay in a early grave trying to forget that his one love had moved on and wasn't missing him like he had wanted her to.


End file.
